Precious
by SasuSaku Forever and Ever
Summary: She's his prisoner. He'll do whatever he wants with her, then everyone knows he'll throw her away like an old raggedy Ann. Except that she's his china doll. He loves her more than she'll ever get to know. She's his forever. She's his everything. For Rain!


**dedicated to: **rain scents for replying to my message and for being an awesome and dedicated reader and reviewer!  
**prompt: **her awesomeness. and this idea is from her!  
**rating: **M

**summary: **She's his prisoner. He'll do whatever he wants with her, then everyone knows he'll throw her away like an old raggedy Ann. Except that she's his china doll. He loves her more than she'll ever get to know. She's his forever. She's his everything.

* * *

**P**_r_e**c**_i_o**u**_s_

_._

_._

_._

It was that simple.

She'd tried (and failed, she miserably thought) to bring him back home to get rid of Naruto's burden. Konoha wasn't home to him anymore. Nothing was. He had spiraled out of control in order to seek power, something so strong that people shouldn't take it in their own hands, in order to prevent someone from taking advantage of it.

He had kidnapped her. Taken her. It was as if she were the goldfish in a tank, and he were the net catching her. There was no way to escape. She began to cry. As if she knew she could even hurt him. She was powerless next to him, never wanting to even lay a single scratch on his body. She loved him so much, but she knew that he wasn't interested in love. He hated love.

He probably hated how she loved him. After all, he had a reason to call her annoying. And, she realized, she was. She knew that.

It couldn't be helped.

Sakura knew it was nearly evening when she felt a hand on her mouth, and the cold metal blade against her throat, the warm liquid dripping down her skin into her shirt.

"Don't scream, or I'll kill you," he said, pressing the blade deeper. She saw black hair using her peripheral vision, and noticed the tone of the voice he spoke to her with.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

He pressed his hand tighter to her mouth. "Don't talk."

She felt two fingers pressed against the back of her neck, and all she saw after that was the blurred scenery of grass and forest.

.

.

.

Sasuke had done it. Not that it was a hard task, but he thought that she would have struggled more than she did. He knew that she was weak. Therefore, he and Naruto had always had to protect her. Not that he minded, even though it was sometimes annoying.

She hadn't changed much, personality-wise. He saw how her large forehead had actually accetuated the shape of her face and made her prettier than he knew before. He'd actually noticed these small facts, and slapped himself in the head.

"She is a prisoner," he repeated. "She is only here to give out information about Naruto and the kyuubi. It is all she is here for, Sasuke. The past is the past. Now is now."

Sakura was tied up by her hands and feet in the next room. The cave (Hebi's hiding place, for now), was covered all in solid rock and stone. He put her in a spare room, small and cramped but decent enough for a prisoner.

Her mouth was tied up with duct tape sealed with chakra, for extra measure. He saw how Karin taunted her, abusing her for having a past with her "soulmate," and how Suigetsu and Juugo often harassed her sexually, touching her in places she didn't want to be touched.

He saw how she tried to scream when they attempted to undress her.

Sasuke always pulled them aside, holding them by their shirts. "Don't touch her. She won't spill if you keep on bugging her."

He'd protected her, again. But he knew that this would be the last time. He promised himself it would.

.

.

.

It was dark, Sakura knew. She coudln't see any light come in from the cracks of the cave, and if there were, it was candlelight. She hated it here. Hungry, tired, and captured against her own will, she stopped struggling and laid her head next to the rock. Her wrists hurt from the abrasion, and she was scared out of her mind, from Karin's jealousy, from the two men, and from Sasuke. Especially Sasuke. She didn't know who or what he was anymore.

Was he her savior? Was he a monster?

She didn't know. All she knew was that he was Sasuke, and that she loved him more than anything else in the world. She heard the door (one built hastily by the blue haired man) open, and she saw Sasuke bring in a tray of bread and water.

"Hn."

He let go of her wrists and she massaged them thoroughly, bringing the blood flow back. He left her feet tied. The duct tape was long gone. She didn't scream anymore. It wouldn't matter, anyway. No rescuer would hear her.

"Thanks."

"Will you talk?" Sasuke asked, sitting down on a rock, furthest away from Sakura. She began chewing the rock-hard bread, stale and disgusting. Savoring the water, she took little sips before placing the glass back down on the tray.

"It depends," Sakura muttered. She didn't want to say anything. Her mouth could get her killed. That was the last thing she wanted.

He stood up, his sandals clicking against the stone floor. She dropped the bread, inching back into her corner. He was approaching her, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

She was _scared_.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

She felt his hands around her throat, grasping it. She choked, trying to pry him off, but he gripped tighter. "Don't try to lie, Sakura. You're as easy to read as an open book. I know everything about you."

He dropped her, and her head smashed against the rock. She felt warm blood down the side of her face, but she wiped it off. Sasuke took the unfinished tray and left.

He heard her crying before he shut the door.

.

**midnight.**

.

She was bleeding. Sakura felt it, the warm wetness down between her thighs.

"Oh," she cried. "No, no..."

Her hands were tied again, after Sasuke had left. Juugo came in and retied them, tighter this time and she squealed in pain. He tried to fondle her through her shirt, but she kicked him with the part of her leg that wasn't sealed with rope, and he winced in pain. He didn't want to get hurt, even though he obviously knew he could take advantage of the situation.

Sakura's stomach began to cramp, and she tucked herself in the fetal position, trying to ignore the pain. Her cramps were the devil, hurting her worse than a kunai through the leg. She didn't have any medicine with her, and if the bag was still there, it was probably in Sasuke's hands. She didn't have a tampon, either, so she just let herself bleed through her skirt onto the stone.

The door opened.

"Hey, you," Karin said, pushing her glasses up. "It's morning. Here's your breakfast."

She shoved a tray of the same meal as last night. Bread and water. Karin saw through the lens that Sakura's skirt was stained red, and that there was a foul odor in the room. Groaning in disgust, she said, "You're on your period, aren't you? Ugh, that's so gross. At least clean up after yourself!"

Which wasn't possible, because her hands were tied behind her back.

"D-Do you have any...you know," Sakura said nervously, unable to meet Karin's snotty gaze.

"What? Say it. What do you want? Pads? Tampons? A cloth? Too bad, honey, you'll be left to bleed until you've no more blood," Karin laughed before leaving the room. She didn't even untie Sakura's wrists.

The cramps were getting the better of her. She screamed, as if she were giving birth, and inched her way towards the water, using her mouth to try and tip the liquid in. It spilled, the fluid all over her cotton shirt.

She was cold.

Hearing the familiar click of sandals against rock, she made her way back into the corner, where she wanted to hide away from the world. From Sasuke.

"Hn. Karin tells me you're menstruating." Way to put it like that, Sasuke. "There's a hot spring further down the cave. Go there. Towels are on the side of the bath on the rack. Try not to get blood on them," he said, smirking. She gaped, ready to punch him in the mouth. That heartless bastard.

Instead, she said nothing. He carried her (bridal style, she thought) to the bath, before untying her ropes. "Be back soon. Don't take forever. Some people need to clean themselves, too."

Sakura stared at the steam coming up from the hot water, rising to the skies through the small hole in the cave. She stripped her cotton shirt that stuck to her skin, and her bra and breast bindings (because they always got in the way. She wasn't flat, like everyone assumed she was), took off her skirt (which had blood soaked through), her leggings, and her panties, covered in bright red everywhere. Frowning in disgust, she put them on the side of the springs.

There she was, in her naked glory, blood dripping down her thighs. She wiped herself with her already bloodied panties, and stepped into the water, moaning in pleasure as the heat consumed her.

She began to wash. Grabbing her dirty clothes, she scrubbed with the bar of soap next to the rim of the spring. Red soaked the water and gave it a pinkish tint.

"I want to go home," she muttered, scrubbing even more furiously. Her nails were digging into the soap bar. She gripped it, watching it mash in her hand. Sighing, she took a small part of the broken soap and began washing the rest of her clothes.

"I shouldn't love him anymore, but I do," she muttered as she felt her bruised throat. It hurt to swallow, and to talk. She would need her medicine.

She didn't know what Sasuke was anymore. Her love, her monster, her savior? All three?

Touching the wound on her head, she felt the dried blood crack on her face, and began washing that, too. Dipping her head in, she stared at the rock ceiling and sighed, floating in heat. It hurt as the water seeped into the wound, but she began feeling for the bottle of shampoo and conditioner and rubbed it onto her scalp.

She heard the door open and sqeaked, grabbing her clothes and ducking under the water. It was hot, but she could manage, until they left.

"Good day today, huh, Suigetsu?" Juugo said as he began taking his clothes off and putting the towel around his waist. "We had to kill _another _guy for giving us false information about that kyuubi-boy. Ugh, why can't they just tell us the truth? It'd save their lives, you know?" he said as Suigetsu began eyeing the faint trail of blood next to the spring.

"Is that blood?" Juugo asked, looking at what Suigetsu was watching. He sniffed.

"Yes," Suigetsu said. "Is it Sasuke's? Or maybe Karin's, she could be on her period."

"Nah, she's bulimic, remember? She doesn't get her period anymore," Juugo said.

They both shrugged, and walked towards the spring. Sakura couldn't hold her breath any longer, she felt that her lungs were about to burst.

She was going to drown in she didn't uncover herself. Quickly, she tipped her head up for a small breath before they could see her, and then tried to go back down.

"Lookie here, Juugo. We have a little mermaid with us," Suigetsu teased, grabbing Sakura by her hair before she could sink back under. She bit her lip; her head hurt.

"Where's her fin? She's naked. Did she get her legs yet? That's probably why her voice is gone," Juugo said, beginning to stroke Sakura's cheek before grabbing her breasts.

"Stop!" she shrieked, trying to pull away. They laughed, holding her tight. "We won't hurt you, sweetie. We just want a little _fun_."

They dropped their towels, two boners in the air, ready to penetrate her innocence. She began to cry. She didn't want her first time like this. Sakura wanted it to be special, not as a rape.

She wanted it to be with Sasuke, even if he considered her only as a fuck. He meant the world to her.

"Lick her, Suigetsu. I bet she tastes like fruit," Juugo said, holding Sakura's wrists. She saw Suigetsu's head between her thighs, prying her legs apart, and she began to scream again before Juugo pulled her hair again.

"Shut _up_, or we'll have to kill you too," he said. She felt Suigetsu's hot breath on her womanhood when the door opened again. It slammed against the rock and she felt the pieces break.

"Leave her alone," Sasuke commanded, standing there. Sakura immediately turned red, embarrassed. She didn't want him to see her like that. She felt dirty, and sank back under the water. Suigetsu and Juugo picked up their towels and wrapped them around their waists again.

"We were just joking, Sasuke. We didn't mean it," they said, patting him on the shoulder. "Come on, we can't just rely on Karin for some ass. She doesn't have one anyway."

He avoided their gazes and stared straight at Sakura, whose tears were flowing freely into the water. She put her wet clothes back on the side and tucked her legs to her chest.

"Go away," he said to his teammates. He grabbed a towel from the rack next to the spring and tucked it around her shoulders. She looked up, saw him staring at her, and covered herself.

"Thank you," she whispered. She held her head down. "Can you...please leave?"

She waited until he shut the door, and she dried herself off, along with her clothes.

He had protected her from a rape.

He was her savior once more.

.

.

.

Sasuke knew he wasn't supposed to protect her. What he had just done was an act of what someone would usually do. It meant nothing to him. He promised himself he wouldn't save her again. He wasn't his teammate's keeper.

But he felt the _need _to. Seeing her under his henchmen trying to wriggle free, crying, it evoked a certain emotion inside him. He didn't know what it was, but he felt angry. He wanted to kill someone. She shouldn't have to be under that pain. He had already caused her that pain.

He slapped himself in the face. "She is only a prisoner," he said to himself. "Only a prisoner."

Sasuke knew he was kidding himself. She was so much more than that.

He went to his bedroom, locked the door, and began touching himself in the crotch area. As a virgin (unfortunately, though he rejected Karin's multiple offers), he had no experience, but he knew from watching and reading things. A hand on his manhood, he began pumping and rubbing himself up and down until he climaxed, warm cum spilling all over his pants.

He imagined Sakura naked under him. Except that she was waiting for him, wanting him, needing him.

He waited for her, too. He wanted her, too. And he needed her, too. He never actually knew how startingly beautiful she was.

Sasuke was going crazy.

.

.

.

He looked in her bag, at the items. Putting the kunai and shruiken in his pouch, he tossed that aside as he dumped her medicine bag.

Bottles of pills fell out, along with scrolls and medical books. He saw a picture frame fall out facedown, and heard the glass break.

Picking it up, he saw the picture of himself and Naruto with Kakashi's hands on their heads, while Sakura was in the middle, smiling cheerily. Nothing brought her down, except for his rejections.

The picture was ruined. He had broken it. Looking on the back, for a date (it was so long ago, he didn't even remember), he saw words instead.

_We are Team 7, and we always will be. We work hard, we work together, and we are the best team Konoha's ever seen! Shannaro!_

Underneath that, he saw:

_Kakashi; You're an amazing teacher. You're kind, funny, smart, sometimes stupid, and when you need to be, furious and serious. You're like my father, except you actually bothered to teach me something. Thank you for that. You don't know how many times I could turn to you and explain everything, all my troubles. You helped me throughout the years. Sensei, if you're reading this, I want to tell you that I love you. I love everything about you. Thank you._

_Sai; I've never actually told you this, but your drawings are beyond beautiful. You have talent, and you don't waste it at all. I guess you're part of Team 7, or Team Kakashi now. People often see you as the replacement for Sasuke-kun, but in my heart, no one can replace him. You're only a temporary figure in our team, but I still value you anyway. Secretly, it hurts me when you call me Ugly, but how you treat my ex-best friend as a sex symbol. I know you probably think she's prettier than me, and more gifted in areas, but just discouraging me makes it worse. Am I really that ugly? It hurts me, because I know that someone like Sasuke-kun, or even you wouldn't love me. What Naruto feels is blind love, and with Lee, it's an infatuation. I wish somebody could love me the way I wanted them to.  
Even so, you're still a part of our family, and I love you and value your friendship. Keep drawing. I want to see them soon._

_Naruto; I've acted like a jerk to you. I always have. I was young and stupid then, but I guess I still am for still loving Sasuke. I'm sorry that I can't give you the love that you want me to. Even if I pretend, you know it's a lie. You want the real thing, or nothing at all. I love you, Naruto, but you're my brother and best friend. I can't think of you anymore than that.  
You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. It's all my fault. You shouldn't have to. It's my burden, too. Let me carry it for once. I'm not weak anymore. Physically. Not yet emotionally. I still have some work to do.  
Hinata loves you more than you know. She risked her life for you, remember? She told you she loved you. And I konw that she is an important person in your life, but in hers, you're everything. She loves you the way I love Sasuke. When you look at me with those eyes, it kills her inside. That's the way she looks at you. Naruto, she's everything you claim I am. Pretty, smart, sexy, sweet...she's all of them. I'm none of those. I'm ugly on the inside and out. I'm not what you think I am. Hinata is. And I assure you, she would be so glad if you just talked to her or took her out. She loves you more than you can imagine. I'm sorry that I can't be that way.  
But I still love you and adore you and value you. I'm sorry for causing you pain. I don't want you to keep carrying that burden. Give some to me. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I will be there. If you need a hug, I will wrap my arms around your waist and pull you tight. If you need my love, I will gladly give it to you. You are my idol._

There was no note for Sasuke. He double checked, read them over, and saw nothing. He shouldn't have been upset, but he was, and he mentally slapped himself.

Uchihas don't show emotions, he thought. They don't. They can't.

He put the frame back into her bag, but saw another piece of paper slip out. On the front, it said, **Sasuke**.

Sasuke picked it up, and saw that there were words on the back. He began to read.

_Sasuke; I know you're not reading this but at least I can imagine. You're a monster, you're a beast, you're a traitor, but you're my savior. I love you more than I possibly should, and sometimes I hate myself for that. But I love you not only for your looks, but for who you are. Even though you've changed, I know there's the good part of Sasuke that I have loved. I remember when you used to reject me all the time. You called me annoying, and weak, and everything, and that hurt, I know you knew it did. But I sucked it up, and took it as criticism.  
I know about Itachi. You implied it when you screamed it out to us on the bridge where we met again. You want your blood family back, I know. I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, they're all gone. Are you happy now that Itachi's dead? What have you accomplished now? Sometimes, Sasuke, if you'd only stayed back I could give you everything you wanted. I would. I would do anything for you, because I love you. Sometimes I imagine me holding you tight while you cry, (I know you do, at night. You don't have to hide it), or me hugging you after a mission, or kissing you gently to sleep. I wanted to wake up to you everyday, and see our children running around, causing an annoyance for all of us. But I want to restore your clan with you. I could've given you your family. We can still do it.  
You don't realize how much I love you, do you? It's beyond insanity. Something you've gone to. I know I'm annoying. I know I'm weak. I know I'm useless. But you being there, you protecting me, it means the world to me. You're my everything. You're precious to me.  
I love you._

On the back, under his name, he read:

**Letter 684. Burn next.**

He couldn't believe it. She had written six hundred and eighty-four letters to him, even though she knew he would never get them. Never read them. He knew that she was wasting her time dreaming, but he couldn't help but feel touched—and angry at the same time.

The other six hundred and eighty-three letters were now ashes. He ripped up the paper, and began stomping on it, furiously damaging it. He didn't know what was becoming of him, but just seeing it the paper, just reading her words, it made him feel different.

Then he realized it.

It had been six hundred and eighty-four days since he left the village. Each day she had been counting, writing a letter and burning it into flames.

He was precious to her. He was her everything. She loved him more than anything else.

She was his china doll. Always needed to be protected.

She was his preciousness.

.

.

.

Sakura thought that Sasuke had forgotten the ropes, so she was free to roam around. She saw a cloth next to her bed, and a nightgown, so she took her clean clothes and began slipping on her panties, putting the cloth between her legs. She let herself bleed as she slipped on the nightgown, lying down on the hard mattress.

Counting the rocks in the ceiling, she looked up. One two three one two three one two three. She wondered which rock would cause an avalanche if taken away. It was like the keystone of an arch.

She missed her friends. She missed her family. And her cramps were killing her. There was no medicine.

She saw her headband on the ground, and leaned over to pick it up. Feeling the sleek fabric against her fingers, and the cool metal under her skin, she pressed her lips to the Leaf symbol and held it to her heart.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun, but right now, I love my home more. I'd rather you kill me than hurt my friends. Please just leave them alone. I'll do anything," she whispered to herself.

She fell asleep with the headband tied over her head, tucking her knees into her chest.

.

.

.

Suigetsu and Juugo were groaning in pain as blood dripped down their mouths. Sasuke had hurt them, pierced their skin with his sword, and loomed over them ominously.

"Don't touch her, you got it? We need her for information, and after we're done, we can dispose of her properly and you can do whatever the hell you want with her. But for right now, you don't touch," he lied through his teeth. He wouldn't be able to see her being forced against her will again.

They nodded. "We're sorry, Sasuke-sama. We didn't know that she was your girlfriend. Many apologies," they said, bowing their heads next to his feet. He kicked them before grabbing them both by the collar.

"She is _not _my girlfriend!" he said, nearly screaming. They held a hand up to his face.

"Okay, okay, _teammate_. We're sorry," they said, coughing out blood. He threw them against the wall until they were knocked unconscious, and left them to lie there in their blood.

.

.

.

Karin heard everything. And she was _upset_. The way he reacted to the attempted rape of Sakura, or the way they hurt her made her angry. He obviously cared for her, no matter what he said.

He didn't feel that way towards her! It was so unfair, Karin thought as she stamped her foot in impatience. That bitch had to go!

Karin would force the information out of her, and then kill her herself. Then, she didn't have to worry about her Sasuke-kun becoming all emotional over this pink slut.

She would have to heal her teammates. After all, it was partially her fault that they were like this.

.

.

.

Sasuke put his ear next to her door. He heard quiet moans, and realized that she could be touching herself in there, which led him to think of some very naughty images.

But no, she was bleeding. It would be gross to finger yourself while you're bleeding. He realized that she was in pain. That her cramps were getting the better of her.

He took two pills from the medicine bottle that he had dropped, and poured her a glass of water, opening the door and walking towards her. Through the faint light, he saw her neck was purple and black, and he immediately felt regret at his action. He shook her shoulder, and she looked at him, confused.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Here."

He handed her the medicine and the water and she gratefully took it, gulping down the pills and chugging the water as if she hadn't drank anything for a year.

Sasuke heard her stomach growl.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I'll go back to sleep."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to sitting up position before she could lie down again. "Don't. I'll get you something. It's time for your breakfast, anyway."

She watched him walk out the door, the Uchiha symbol as bright as her smile behind him on his white shirt. She didn't think it was true, but at least she could have the fantasy of pretending that he cared for her.

.

.

.

An hour later, the cramps were gone. She felt so much better than the night before, and her mood rose a bit.

Sasuke had come back with the tray. However, instead of bread and water, he had given her a bowl of rice and some vegetables, along with warm tea. She raised her eyebrows, and her stomach began to growl again.

"This looks so good...are you sure it's for me?" she asked. He placed the tray in front of her, not saying anything. Watching as she devoured the food, he sat on the side of her bed, observing the curve of her back.

_So beautiful..._

"Let me touch you."

She began backing away slowly, after wiping the tea off her mouth.

"I...I don't..."

"I want to feel your skin. Let me feel your arm."

She had misinterpreted it. Of course he didn't mean that he wanted to _touch _her, in the intimate way, though she wanted to drema. Slowly, she crawled back over to the side of the bed where he sat, and stood in front of him while he took her hand in his.

Her fingers were long and slender, soft, and beautiful. His hands trailed the way up her arms, feeling the curve of the elbow, the roundness of the shoulder, and her stifled giggles whenever he tickled her. She was ticklish.

He smirked at this, and began gripping her so she wouldn't let go. She couldn't run away from him. Sakura tried to wrench her arm free from Sasuke's grasp, but he pulled, and she squeaked as he landed her fall. She found herself on top of him, straddling his hips. Flushed with embarrassment, she rolled over and screamed silently. She didn't know how to prepare for this situation, because she thought that it would never happen. Even in her fantasy world, she imagined them holding each other tight, and making passionate love on the bed, him kissing her gently while she fell asleep.

She obviously knew that wasn't an option. But she could dream.

She felt weight on her body, and saw Sasuke hovering over her, his hands intertwined with hers, his hot breath touching her face and her swollen neck.

"You are my prisoner, got it? I will use you how I want to, and when I'm done, I will give you to the dogs," he snarled, trying to scare her. Her eyes were fearful, and she held in her breath.

"Yes," she breathed out. "I understand."

"Good." He got off her, straightened his clothes, and took the empty tray back.

Before he closed the door, he mumbled to himself, "She's too pretty to be a Raggedy Ann."

She was his china doll. Forever pretty, forever fragile, forever beautiful.

.

.

.

Karin saw through the cracks how he was on top of her. He saw how he hesitated, knowing that he wanted to take her right there and then.

She immediately observed herself in front of the mirror, pinching every inch of fat she could find in between her thighs, her belly, her pits, her arms, and her face. She wasn't perfect. She was nowhere near as pretty as Sakura, she realized. And she hated her for that, from the green eyes to the pink hair to the angelic body carved by Michaelangelo himself.

Karin knew that Sasuke cared for her more than he wanted to say. She meant something to him.

Other than his family and Naruto, he also cared about Sakura, one of the most important females in his life.

The truth came over her. He was in love with Sakura.

But he was just too proud to admit it. It was there, hidden in the back of his heart, but nonetheless, it was still present. Just not latent.

It hadn't been brought out until she had been kidnapped.

Sakura must _die_.

.

.

.

It had been the third day since Sakura was kidnapped, two days since her period. She was managing fairly well for a prisoner, thinking of her friends back home, what they were thinking of. Were they already sending out a search party? If Sasuke, or his teammates, or anybody else hurt them, she wouldn't know what to do. They couldn't put their life on the risk for hers. She felt that she wasn't that important.

"Yo. The leader needs you," Suigetsu said, making a good distance apart from Sakura. She saw a large gash on his forehead, along with the other boy, and she nervously walked behind them, looking at their backs.

_I've always watched you two from behind your backs._

_Now, watch mine_.

She sat down, looking at all four members of Hebi crowding her, their faces dark and unfriendly. Especially Sasuke's.

"W-What is...?"

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke began. She didn't meet eye contact with him, so she looked down at her feet. Suigetsu had tied up her wrists again.

"I...I can't tell you."

She felt the hand around her healing throat again, and began gasping for air as she hung a foot off the ground.

"Tell me where he is, Sakura. I've already told you, you're an open book."

She attempted to try to pry his fingers off, but he gripped tighter, his Sharingan activating. Then she remembered her wrists were tied.

"Tell me!" he screamed, and she felt her eyes misting, her vision going fuzzy.

Sasuke saw how he was hurting Sakura, but he was out of control now. He couldn't control himself. His power was getting the better of him, his greed, his jealousy. He wanted the power, even if it meant hurting the person he cared about.

He felt a warm drop of liquid on his finger, and immediately he dropped her. She choked, on the floor, unable to rub her neck as her fingers nervously tried to undo the ropes against her wrists. Sasuke saw that she was crying, and he knew that she had cried so many tears, he could swim in it, in the sea of her tears.

He would gladly soak it all up, the ocean of saltwater, and rain it down on him, using the blood of those he had killed to rain red.

"Stop crying!" Karin yelled, kicking Sakura in the stomach. She was sensitive there. She was bleeding, and she moaned. "Don't hurt me," she begged. "Please, don't hurt me."

"Where is Naruto?" Suigetsu asked. "Where is the kyuubi?"

Sasuke stood, watching in the sidelines as with each rasp of, "I won't tell you," or "I'd rather you find him yourself, even though you can't!" or "Hurt me instead, my life for his." for each kick, punch, and threat.

His eyes widened at the last comment, and his mind replayed the words she had written to Naruto. _I love you. _

Of course, he knew that it wasn't a romantic love, as she had tried to explain multiple times, but knowing that he wasn't the only person she would give up her life for hurt him. It broke something inside, and suddenly he didn't feel that special anymore. He saw as blood gushed out of her mouth, and her tears flowed freely onto the ground, her body fluids mixing as she was defenseless. She couldn't fight back.

It was like killing a mockingbird. To kill something that gives you pleasure, and does no harm is a sin.

Hurting Sakura was a sin.

"We can get the information later. But for right now, back to your rooms," Sasuke ordered, watching Karin give a final kick as she headed back with Suigetsu and Juugo.

Sakura tried to smile. "A-Arigatou. You saved me again, Sasuke-kun."

Her head clunked on the rock floor. She was unconscious. With his sleeve, he wiped away the blood from her mouth and untied her wrists, carrying her back to her room.

.

.

.

He tucked her sheets up to her chin, after cleaning her of the blood. He didn't bother to change her clothes, because he was...unsure of her reaction. And, because, it was incredibly nerve-wrecking. He'd never had training to do this.

Sasuke saw how her chest moved up and down slowly, with hard, long breaths in between, as if struggling to breathe. Her neck was even blacker than before, so he used his chakra and her medicine to rub around the wound.

How thin it was, for him to wrap his whole hand around it.

Her porcelain face was bruised and bloody. He wanted to hurt his teammates. There couldn't be a flaw on her face. China dolls don't have flaws.

He remembered, a long time ago, when he woke up from the Curse Seal and saw her hurt. She couldn't protect herself back then, and watching her was like watching a mockingbird being shot down. He hurt the boy who had attacked Sakura, and the bitch who caused her to cut off all her beautiful hair.

Not that she wasn't pretty with short hair. He liked her either way. Honestly, he didn't like long hair at all, because girls were so vain about it. He thought that she looked nice with her long hair, but he decided that he didn't like it long. He only liked long hair on girls that were Sakura, and no one else. They couldn't do the look that she wore.

But when she decided to be different, even with the promise of, "Sasuke-kun won't love you! You have short hair!" she shrugged it off and tried to romance him in her own way, different from everyone else's seduction techniques.

And when he heard about the fight with Ino, he hated her more than he had before, which was a lot. Honestly, he couldn't decide who he hated more. Ino or Karin.

Ino had no strength, as he said, to be honest. All she cared about was her looks, and yet she ridiculed Sakura for it. Sasuke knew that Ino wasn't pretty. She hid what she didn't have underneath a mask of makeup and clothes. She came from a good family, yes. They had a special technique, yes. But when you don't put that technique to use, it becomes horrible. She wasted it away, while Sakura built herself off nothing. She started with nothing and was now one of the most respected and strongest people of Konoha.

And Ino was still probably selling flowers, whining over the new boy that had rejected her and mourned for her Sasuke-kun.

She was _so annoying_. He knew then, at that fight, Sakura could've easily beaten Ino. But anyway, he was glad that it was a tie and not a victory for the blonde bitch. About time for that haircut, Sasuke thought. It grew like a fucking bad weed. Probably runs in the genes, considering Inoichi.

If Sakura hadn't beaten her up enough, he would've, besides the fact that he was in the hospital.

But he could've still beaten her. Even with one hand and a handicap.

Sasuke pushed a stray lock of pink hair back from her face and leaned in, wanting to see how the soft skin would feel against his lips.

He leaned in, slowly.

Slower, slower. His lips were an inch away from her forehead.

It made contact.

He pulled back, just as slowly, feeling the soft, silk-like feeling against his mouth. As he stared at her own lips, plump, red, and luscious, he wanted to know how they felt like. How they tasted like.

Sasuke's lips touched with Sakura's. He could still taste the faint smell of copper, mixed in with cherries and sweet fruits.

It was the best poison ever.

He wanted more.

But right now, it was too risky. He couldn't afford to get caught. Then he'd have to kill her, no matter what he felt for her.

He saw the headband on the dresser next to her.

.

.

.

She dreamed of blood. Dark, red copper-smelling liquid flowing down the rivers and staining grass red. Everyone she knew, everyone she saw, everyone she loved was on the ground. Dead. An inch away from death. Horror stuck on their face. The most horrible things done to them. They weren't even recognizable anymore.

The people who had done this were monsters, she thought.

She vowed to kill anyone and everyone who had hurt her friends. Her family. Those people deserved to die. No mercy.

When she looked up, she saw that it was Sasuke. He was going to kill her next.

She screamed, waking up in a cold sweat.

Sakura was certain that it would become true. After all, most of her dreams were.

.

.

.

He began touching his lips repeatedly, as if they were swollen.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay? Did a bee sting you? It looks like it hurts," Karin said, trying to pry his hand away to see his mouth. He pushed her away, and forced himself to put his hands by his sides.

Sasuke's lips were soft, with the faint trace of honey and strawberries lingering. Sweets.

Something he hated.

But he could live with it. He could live with her sweetness, her candy, her warmth.

Opposites attracted.

As Sakura said, she knew that they were meant to be.

.

**two days later.**

.**  
**

Sakura sighed in relief. Her periods were over, but she was feeling as tired as hell, even sleeping through two days. The beatings had gotten the better of her.

She found new clothes on her dresser, or more like washed clothes. Smelling them, savoring the flavor of the soft soap against the fabric, she began dressing and moaned at the smooth, silky feeling.

"You must be hungry," Sasuke said, bringing in a tray. She hoped it was the same meal as he had brought her last time; the flavorful feast she hadn't had in a week.

Instead, it was the normal meal of bread and water.

"Thanks," she said, disappointed.

He shoved the tray in front of her, and she began scarfing the food down, her stomach grumbling loudly.

Sasuke watched her, and his eyes traveled back to her headband.

She still was in love with her home.

"Get rid of that," he commanded, pointing at the forehead protector.

She looked up, wiping water away from her face. "What?"

"Get rid of it, or I will."

Sakura began breathing heavily, grabbing the forehead protector and holding it to her chest.

"No, don't!" she begged.

He didn't want to see her like this. Seeing her loving her home more than she loved him made him feel...second-best. He couldn't be second best. He wouldn't allow it.

"Give it to me."

"No, Sasuke-kun!" she shrieked, trying to inch away from him. Though as weak as she was, she tried so hard to conceal it. He was about to grab her wrist and pry it away from her hand, until she tied it into her hair.

"Sasuke-kun, don't do this."

He saw the tears coming, her eyes becoming as red as his Sharingan. She was so innocent, so pure, just lying there, trying to keep the tears back.

Sasuke dropped his hand, and took the tray back, slamming the door before leaving.

.

.

.

"I'm going to kill her," Karin muttered. "I will kill her, and none of Hebi will ever have to bother with her again, that rat-faced slut."

She entered Sakura's room, only to see her crying on the floor, clutching her knees to her chest.

Karin tsked. She was so weak, so annoying, and so foolish. At least she didn't cry when Sasuke gave her some criticism. She exerted it in a different way.

"Hey. Get up," she said, walking over to Sakura and picking her up by the collar.

She had fresh bruises from the nights before, and scars that had healed over, along with the dried blood.

Sakura moaned in pain, while Karin held her by her hair, tugging at the headband.

"Take this off. You're not worthy to be of the Leaf Village...or any village at all," Karin said, smirking. She ripped the headband off and pocketed it, making sure to burn the symbol into a giant fire.

"Give it back!" Sakura screamed, reaching for the headband. With every movement, Karin tugged her hair harder. This was exactly like the time in the Forest of Death, with Kin. Except now, her hair was too short for her to cut it. She didn't even have any energy or weapons to attack.

"No," Karin teased.

"Please," Sakura begged, clawing for it.

Karin threw her head back and laughed a giant laugh. "You're pathetic, you know that? I wonder how Sasuke-kun dealt with you this whole time."

Sakura let the tears fall, as Karin pulled out a kunai and put it next to Sakura's throat. She felt the cold metal against her skin and stifled back a sob.

"I'll give you some mercy, so this will be quick and painless, so that we won't have to hear your annoying screams for hours."

Sakura closed her eyes, letting the warm liquid fall down her face, and stifled a scream. The blade was dragging towards the middle of her throat, and the blood trickled down her neck.

"Karin."

Sakura opened her eyes. Karin dropped the kunai.

It was Sasuke.

He had saved her again.

.

.

.

Karin stared at Sasuke, bowing in apology. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, I just...I meant to talk to her, but she was attacking me, so I had to play self-defense..."

"You're so bad at lying," he sneered. Karin frowned, and he held her by her shirt.

"Get out. Now. Or I'll kill you, too."

She squealed, running out. Sasuke walked over to Sakura, who tried to clean up the blood trickling down her skin into her shirt.

Using the limited medical jutsu he knew, he healed her throat, forming a small scar that wasn't visible to the naked eye.

"T-Thank you," she sobbed. "Sasuke-kun, you've saved me again. Y-You...I don't know, Sasuke-kun. I just don't know what you are."

"Hn."

He helped her up, and she held herself while Sasuke stared at her.

Then, without thinking, he embraced her in a hug, his arms around her shoulders, while he smelled the sweet scent of her aroma. He bent his back down, too tall for her small frame. She stood there, smelling the fresh peppermint of his hair and the rainshower scent of his skin.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Sakura," he whispered, his lips against her hair. "Let me ask you something."

"What is it?" Sakura breathed. Was he going to tell her that he loved her?

"Did Naruto ever hold you like this?" he asked, squeezing her tighter.

"Y-Yes," she breathed. He gripped her tighter.

"Did he ever touch you like this?" Sasuke asked, his hand gently making its way down her neck, just on top of her breasts.

"Y-Yes..." Sakura confessed. "But it was an accident, Sasuke-kun, I swear."

Sasuke didn't believe it. He put his hand over her left breast, feeling her heart beat rapidly underneath his skin. His other hand went down to her derriere, feeling it gently, giving a small squeeze. She moaned.

"Sasuke-kun, please...please don't touch me like this," she said, trying to hold back the wetness behind her eyes. Yes, she loved it, honestly, but she didn't want to do it if he wasn't in love with her.

"Why not?" he said, smirking.

"No, no, just don't..."

"Let me ask you one more question, then."

She looked at him, her eyes dark and cloudy.

"Did Naruto ever kiss you like this?" Sasuke asked.

"Kiss me? No, I haven't been kissed by anyone—"

She felt his lips on hers, gently kissing them, moving his with hers while he put his hands on her hips. It was everything like her first kiss dreamed of being. But honestly, in this situation, right here, right now, she imagined him being rough, ready to attack her as his teammates had.

She didn't even think that he would have kissed her, but if he had, he would've stuck his tongue in her mouth, down her throat, and bit her lips hungrily.

This wasn't anything like that at all.

"Do you like this?" he asked.

"Mm, mm..." she said, trying to talk. It was impossible, with her dreams coming true with each , he led her to the bed, having her lie down the same way she had when he was on top of her.

"Sakura," he whispered.

Her chest went up and down repeatedly, while she panted heavily. It was as if she didn't have any oxygen and she was suffocating.

"I know that you want this as much as I do, Sakura," he murmured. "Don't deny it," he said, his lips now on her jaw and traveling down her neck.

Yes, she wanted this, but not at the current situation; he didn't love her, and so she didn't want to have second regrets.

"N-No!" she screamed, trying to push him off. "I don't want this!"

He released himself from her, and rolled over on the side, propping himself up on his elbows. "Why?" he asked, as she turned away from him.

Sakura let the tears fall. As Karin said, she was weak. She cried at every single thing, because she had no control. Sasuke and everyone else was right. She was pathetic.

"Don't cry," he said, wiping her tears away with his sleeve. "Just don't."

She pushed his arm away and dried her own tears off. "I don't want to do it with you unless you feel the same way I do...about this.." she confessed, whispering it so that it was barely audible.

"You mean that you want me to love you like you love me if we want to make love?"

Sakura couldn't bring herself to say the words, so she nodded, choking on her salt.

"What if I pretend? Will that make you feel better?"

Sakura shook her head repeatedly. "No, I don't want a dream. I want reality."

"Reality hurts, Sakura."

She said, "At least it's better than lies."

"Sakura..." Sasuke began. "We don't have to do it."

"Let's not, then."

Sasuke frowned, then leaned over and kissed her forehead gently, as she closed her eyes, as if fearing his touch. He put a lock of hair behind her ear, before getting off the bed and leaving.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

Sakura held herself on the bed, crying silently after he had left. She was so stupid, telling him everything. She was worthless. Ugly. Idiotic.

All of them.

Stupid, ugly Sakura. You're nothing. You're the dirt, and Sasuke-kun is the diamond in the dust.

She wasn't deserving of him.

But she wanted him to hold her, touch her, kiss her, and spill his seed in her, reaching their zenith together, while she kissed him gently and they slept in each other's arms.

Yes, she wanted him to love her. But even if she was going to die, she at least wanted to know what it felt like.

She made up her mind.

Sakura brought herself to wash her face, remove all traces of crying, and call Sasuke over.

Sakura was going to make love with him.

.

.

.

Sasuke slapped himself in the head. He was so stupid, showing himself in his true form to her. It was no longer a secret, and it was foolish of him. He could've killed himself there.

But she was so beautiful, so innocent, so pure...the way she moved when he touched her, her soft skin, her cherry-red lips, as sweet as red wine, and the soft threads of her hair...

Unbelievable.

He wanted it, now.

But she wasn't ready for him. She'd never be ready for him, she thought, because he didn't love her.

She was misunderstood.

He loved her, indeed. He knew that even Karin knew. The love was always there, just latent in his heart. The week had brought it out, the love that was always there was now present and ready to show itself.

Sasuke was thinking too hard. His head hurt.

He was about to lie down until he heard knocking on his door.

"Sasuke-kun, I want you to do it."

.

.

.

"Sakura, what are you doing? Why are you out of your room?" he asked. She held her self in her arms, looking down at her feet. She was nervous out of her mind.

"I...Sasuke-kun, I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me hard, as roughly as you can. I want you to do anything you want to do with me, as long as you can at least pretend to care for me. After that, we won't ever have to talk about this again and like you said, I'll be fed to the dogs. As long as I know what it feels like, I'll go to the grave happy, knowing it was with you," Sakura said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Sakura..." he held her shoulders.

"Please, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke hugged her, kissing her gently, holding her tight to him. She could feel his warmth against her stomach, and she moaned, knowing how wet and wanting she was as he was as hard and hot for him.

"T-The bed..." Sakura moaned. "Take me there..."

He followed her wishes, and placed her gently onto the mattress, much softer than her own.

"Are you sure you want this, Sakura?"

She responded by placing her hands in his hair, closing her eyes tightly. As beautiful as he was, she didn't want to see the man who didn't love her.

Sasuke's hands were on her shirt, and her began unzipping slowly, waiting for her to give the signal to stop. He saw the fishnet underneath her and the breast bindings.

Sakura began breathing heavily again, and he saw her breasts swell up and down quickly as he touched the cavern between them. He cupped the C's in his hands and noticed how soft they were, how big and beautiful and perfect on her.

Grabbing the fishnet and tugging it over her shoulder, she squeaked at the coldness of the room. She was only in her breast bindings, and he saw her nipples perk up through the bandages.

"Sakura, you give the signal on when to stop."

"I know."

He reached behind her back and unwrapped her breasts, waiting to touch the pert buds, to suck on them and kiss them.

The bindings were off, and he was about to ravish them gently until her arms were in front of her, covering them from his view.

"Sakura..."

"I—I'm not very comfortable of this place. I'm not as gifted as Hinata, or Temari, or even Karin..."

"You're very gifted. Much more than all the other women I know. It's so beautiful. Don't hide your beauty from me."

He pried her arms away and kissed the top of her breasts gently, holding them in his hands.

She moaned at his touch, with his hands going over her nipples gently, making them stand up even without the cold. His lips were then in the middle of her cavern once again, and he began massaging the mounds gently, while his mouth traveled up and sucked on her rosebud softly.

Sakura moaned, throwing her head back. "Sasuke-kun..."

"Yes, say it, Sakura."

He bit the buds gently, moving his tongue over it, blowing to simulate the chilling sensation.

Moving over the the next breast, she put her hands in his hair and tugged gently, massaging his scalp while her hands went down to his neck, wrapping her arms around him. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the embarrassing things he was doing to her.

"Sakura, look at me."

She forced herself to stare at him, and her bare breasts, which were wet with saliva.

"Do you want this?"

"I...do," she said quietly, flushed with embarrassment. This was unbelievable. And sex was supposed to be a natural thing.

He kissed her stomach, tounging her navel, and she put her hands on his shoulders. He tugged at his shirt, attempting to get it off.

"S-Sasuke-kun...you're so beautiful," Sakura moaned, staring at his chiseled chest. He was so beautiful. She felt like an ugly creature next to him, so handsome, so...she couldn't even describe his beauty."

He smirked, but one that wasn't mean. In fact, it was almost like a smile. "I could say the same to you."

With his fingers, he fingered her skirt and felt the zipper, unzipping it and throwing it aside. He saw her leggings, and put his finger in the elastic, dragging both her leggings and panties down, her womanhood warm and covered with pink curls. He put his finger gently against her clit, and she screamed, jolting with pleasure.

"Does it feel good?"

"Y-Yes...It's so good it hurts..." Sakura moaned, looking at what Sasuke was doing to her.

He used his hands to pry her thighs away from each other, so that her vagina was clearly visible to him. With one hand, he held her thighs together, and with the other, he inserted a finger, first one, felt the warm stickiness of her virginity and waited for her moan.

Ater one, he put in another. She bucked her hips and he found out that he could put another in.

Three was the limit. Four was too much. His hands were too large.

Taking them out, he saw the cum seeping out onto his fingers and licked it up, casting a seductive face at her while licking it off. She admitted something.

It was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen.

Then, he smeared some of her juices on her lips, and she opened her mouth, licking embarrassingly.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"It's good, isn't it? You taste good."

"Oh..."

She squealed as he took off his rope, throwing it aside with the rest of his garments. She kicked her boots off, as he did with his own, and they were both naked, his hardness pressing against her anxiously.

"Sasuke-kun, you...you're so..."

She saw him smirk, and he grabbed her hand, placing it on his manhood. She squeaked at the touch, and wanted to put her hand back on her own skin, but he kept it there.

"Stroke it. It'll feel wonderful."

She agreed, her hand going up and down his shaft, while he groaned, throwing his head back. She went faster, and he began screaming out his pleasure just with this simple touch of hers.

"Sakura."

She stopped, and he put himself in between her thighs, and inch away from her warmness. He couldn't wait to put himself in her hole, feeling the best thing he would ever feel, caressing his shaft.

"Go," Sakura begged. "I want you to do me hard."

He kissed her nose. "No, Sakura. I'm going to take our time, because it'll be meaningful to you, and me, I know. And I don't want you to pretend it's the me that doesn't love you. I want you to think of the me that does love you. Open your eyes."

She stared at him, and he nodded once while her hands were in his hair, tugging as he went in.

Sakura moaned as she felt Sasuke inside her, moving gently, their hips rocking together. He put her legs around his waist and she wrapped them together, crossing her ankles.

Damn, she was in heaven. This was so much better than she thought it would be.

And Sasuke agreed. He was about to explode. In fact, he did, as soon his cum spilled into her, warm and sticky and amazing.

They didn't even think of the consequences. They were too caught up in the moment. Sasuke had experienced his first orgasm. He was about to experience a second.

"Sasuke-kun...oh, S-Sasuke...I can't...I'm going to..." Sakura screamed, tugging at his hair so hard that he felt that his head was going to break.

Screaming in pleasure, she emptied her juices out, onto the bedsheet, and he licked it up, releasing himself out of her, feeling the cold air against his cock again, wanting the cavern to shield him from the outside.

"Sakura, oh...you're so...you're so good," Sasuke groaned as he tasted her cum again, even better than the first. She was so sweet. He knew that she was the only sweet he could stand. And he wanted to eat it forever.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, stroking his face and looking at him with sad eyes. She blinked, and a tear dripped down her face. He looked at her, his eyes dark and worrying.

"Sakura...don't cry..."

"Thank you," she whisperd. "Six hundred and eighty-six days ago, you told that to me. Now I say it back to you. Thank you."

"No, Sakura. We're not done. You're not leaving me like I left you."

Sakura pushed him off, grabbing her clothes. "No, I'm going to leave, Sasuke. We did all that we wanted to. Now I'm going to spend the final hours remembering this. Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"You're not leaving. You're not dying. No one is going to hurt you. I'm not allowing it." He took her by the shoulders and shook her.

Sakura stared at him, as his hand met with her wrist, making her drop her clothes.

"I thought...but you said..."

He held her tight, her breasts warm against his bare chest. She tried to push him off, but he held her tighter.

"I'm not letting you go. Never. I won't stand it."

She tried to wriggle free from his grasp, but he held her face in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Tell me you love me, Sakura," he said. "I want to hear you say it. I know that you mean it, but if you say it, if you just confirm it, you won't know how much that'll mean to me."

"S-Sasuke-kun...p-please let me go..." Sakura begged. "I...I don't want to talk about this."

"Sakura, say it."

"N-No...I can't, Sasuke-kun, I can't..."

"I'll give you your freedom. You can leave this place. You can go home once you tell me you love me. I'll give you your freedom for three words."

Sakura thought about it, her eyes darkening. He knew that she was at her breaking point, and that he was expecting too much of her. He needed to hear it, anyway.

"I...love you, Sasuke-kun. I love you more than I should, and like I said, I hate myself for it. I don't know if you're a monster, or my savior. You're my everything, Sasuke-kun."

He kissed her gently, wiping away the stray tears. Sakura held onto him tightly, never wanting to let go but needing to. She had to go. She needed to go home.

"Sakura, everyone sees you as a Raggedy Ann doll. Something useless, horrid, and...unwanted." He saw her quiver. Sasuke thought he meant her.

"But I don't. You're precious to me, you're my china doll. You're so beautiful to me, and so fragile...Remembering my mother putting her own china dolls into our living room, I used to stare at them, looking at their beauty. They always reminded me of you, now that I think of it. I needed to protect them. I need to protect you. Sakura, you're the most precious thing to me. I love you."

"Y-You're lying..." Sakura sniffed.

He held her tight and she curled up against him.

"I'll go home, Sasuke-kun. But I have something to ask of you."

"Anything, Sakura. Anything for you."

Closing her eyes, she brought him down on top of her again.

"But I'll tell you after this," Sakura said, as she directed Sasuke's manhood back towards her thighs. "I want to see you this time."

.

.

.

She was back in the village. Back, but not alone.

Sasuke was with her. And he had vowed to marry her, to love her and cherish her for life, along with the child growing inside of her, and they would fulfill the dream she'd always wanted where they wake up next to each other and have their kids running around like annoying little brats while they made love under the stars at night...

Naruto hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead while Hinata, did, too. And Naruto stared at Sasuke. The two looked at each other, before Naruto punched him in the cheek.

"You bastard."

Sasuke rubbed his cheek, before Naruto enveloped him in an embrace.

"I hate you, I hate you..."

Sasuke smirked, ruffling Naruto's hair before hugging him himself.

"I took the burden away, Naruto," Sakura said, joining the hug, crying into his clothing. "I took it away from you."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I brought him back, Naruto. I brought him back."

* * *

**gift fic for rainscents. i love her! xD**

**anyway, ugh, the ending was pretty bad with the lemon. it's like, total ooc change. wtf. but this was really rushed and i wanted to finish it by tomorrow because it's narutos bday, 101010..thought itshould be tenten's birthday. LOL.**

**so i guess if i worked on it harder, it couldve been beter...**

**blahhh.**

**love always xoxo,**

**-ohh, &&xena  
**


End file.
